


山中记事（1）

by Iris_Tsuki



Series: 【切光】山中记事 [2]
Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Tsuki/pseuds/Iris_Tsuki
Summary: 蜘蛛切落在地上，发出空荡的回声。“要在这里杀了我吗？”源赖光握住友切的刀刃，柔软的红色绸缎从他手心泊泊而下，暗红眼睛像两团嵌在眼窝里的鬼火：“那就借你之手，让大江山再次变成人间地狱吧。”天幕再次倾斜，人鬼两界的门敞开，猩红的洪流从穹顶的裂缝中倾泻而下，吞噬了山间一切声响。此时天地无光，山风卷集着灰白的雪片狂舞，鬼切抓了一片下来，发现那不是六月飞雪，而是草木燃尽后的灰烬。血流进了他的眼睛，视野所及都成了红，鬓发，血污，猩红洪流，红色绸缎，最后是暗红眼睛。是源赖光的？还是他自己的？他伏在地上，难以抑制地干呕起来。
Relationships: 切光 - Relationship, 晴博
Series: 【切光】山中记事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617085
Kudos: 2





	山中记事（1）

**Author's Note:**

> *if线，剧情为山海之战  
> *一方死亡注意！非游戏剧情无重铸注意

新月悬在浓深夜幕中，在武士眼中晃出一片重影，随后才在恍惚中发觉是自己困顿得眼花了。这个时间其实已经称不上早了，可房里仍点着灯，飞蛾在烛火中发出哔剥的声响，窗后男人挺拔的身姿映在窗纸上。  
源家家主仿佛注意到他的小动作，起身推开门道：“够了，你回去吧。”  
武士心登时沉了下去，虽然工作辛劳情有可原，可大战在即，源赖光不可能网开一面。  
他膝盖一软，被源赖光摁住肩头：“不用叫其他人来了，今晚都好好休息。”  
武士惶惶抬起头来，又把到了嗓子眼的话咽了回去。倘若是在源家本家，这要求自然无可厚非，可他们眼下正身处贼窝的贼窝——这解释起来稍显复杂：海国接连侵袭了荒川、黑夜山、封魔之原几处，大江山和京都成了待宰羔羊，而源赖光不愿坐以待毙，便主动前往大江山与晴明联手。但麻烦的是，退治大江山的旧恨还未了结，即便有晴明在其间周转作担保，茨木童子也不肯松口。  
最后四天王之一，星熊童子拉住了茨木，出来做和事佬：赖光大人，你在山下驻扎也不安全，不如到我们山上来？当然，你不放心的话也可以带侍从。  
夹在中间的晴明瞥了一眼源赖光，神情里颇有种“我只能帮你到这儿了，谁让你自己作孽”的幸灾乐祸。星熊嘴上说得轻巧，言外之意却昭然若彰：为了防止源家背地里捅大江山一刀，家主大人自己来做人质，我们才放心。  
源赖光转头看了看山下，仿佛真的在考量究竟哪处更利于排兵布阵。在各路牛鬼蛇神的注视下，他畅快地点了点头：好，就这么说定了。  
事后没跟着上山会面的博雅听闻此事，抖落了手上的香鱼。源赖光一介肉体凡胎的，遇上虎视眈眈的大江山妖众，还不是羊入虎口？他想起往日跟在赖光身边的俊美武士，倘若有他，倒也不必这样瞻前顾后。  
一旁的晴明笑眯眯拈下他脸侧的食物碎屑，顺手蹭了蹭唇角，被博雅捉住了手腕：“晴明，这个时候就别耍我了。”  
“怎么会，”晴明抿了一口酒，嘴唇泛起湿润的红色，“别担心，赖光那么多疑，仇家那么多，没有把握是不会答应的。”  
什么玩意儿——虽然这话说得不假。好汉子源博雅松开手，觉得晴明就是拿自己寻开心。  
那厢星熊更愁，比博雅还愁，他本意是让源赖光知难而退，可这厮偏逆流而上，眼下他一边要防着源赖光搞小动作，一边又要安抚群妖，毕竟恨归恨，总不能闹内讧吧？星熊拿出地图，在当初被当作讨伐罪证之一的鬼王院落上画了个圈，从里面划出一个僻静的别院，预备给源赖光当驻扎地。  
源赖光说到做到——源家与贺茂一类神道世家不同，与其说以阴阳术谋求朝堂上的地位，不如说一开始就兼具世俗和神道的野心，权力如老树根系般虬劲稳固，不为大妖的一时戏言所撼动。他带着鬼兵部，浩浩荡荡地入驻了大江山鬼王宫。

今夜月朗星稀，是个谈话的好时候。在屏退了守在庭院的阴阳师和武士之后，源赖光在廊下坐定，膝头上横放着蜘蛛切。  
门开了，白发的鬼立在门口。鬼没有说话，可手已经放在了刀柄上。  
源赖光提刀起身，饶有兴趣地打量他：“鬼切啊。”  
对方剜了他一眼，低吼一声便飞身冲上前，显然没有同他叙旧的打算。蜘蛛切与髭切先后出鞘，刀鸣交织在一起十分动听，月光把银辉洒在刀身上，那把源氏名刀就像笼了一层银纱。  
这开局隐秘又盛大，可源赖光只接了他一招便不想打了，他旧伤还未好全，上次被这刀灵反捅一刀时虽拿替身挡了一挡，但到底丢了半条命。鬼切此时完全化了鬼，即便瘴气无时无刻不在侵袭着他，他仍教人胆寒——比起从前的源氏重宝，他现在凶狠如同恶鬼，凡人在他面前只有瑟缩的份儿。  
鬼切刀法凌厉又蛮横，不给人退路，也不给自己迂回的机会。源赖光避无可避，干脆驱动鬼兵部塞进两人中间。  
鬼刀与妖兵一时打得难舍难分，源赖光则从一旁见缝插针地攻了过去，鬼切仿佛背后长了眼，猛地回身躲过蜘蛛切，却没躲过鬼兵部，妖刀在他肩上撕扯出一道狰狞的抓痕。  
他本人倒浑不在意，反手便把本体刀掷了出去。鬼兵部本是用来协战，反应不及，被髭切和森然鬼手一前一后地钉在地上。  
这刀法是我教的吗？哪儿来的野路子？在这种命悬一线的境地下，源赖光仍忍不住摇了摇头。  
那头的鬼切把他的动作尽收眼底，嗤了一声：“你以为这东西能挡住我？”  
源赖光看了一眼地上的鬼兵部，平淡地说：“它本来就比不上你。”  
鬼抽出了友切，血从他肩头蜿蜒流下，最终顺着指尖成了小溪，莹白的月光下，像极了地狱中涌出的熔岩。  
源赖光盯住他的双眼，双手握紧了蜘蛛切。  
接下来的称不上多激烈。不到一刻钟时间，鬼切手上的刀便已悬在源赖光下颌，他恨得几欲颤抖，甚至没有意识地把刀刃压了下去。  
滚圆的血珠从缝隙里争先恐后地挤了出来，在白絽领口上洇开一朵山茶。源赖光只感觉到了锋利细微的疼痛，刀柄硌在他手心的旧疤上，反倒更有些实感。  
“你太自以为是了，居然敢来大江山，”鬼切笑了，露出犬齿，“扔掉刀。”  
蜘蛛切落在地上，发出空荡的回声。“要在这里杀了我吗？”源赖光握住友切的刀刃，柔软的红色绸缎从他手心泊泊而下，暗红眼睛像两团嵌在眼窝里的鬼火：“那就借你之手，让大江山再次变成人间地狱吧。”  
天幕再次倾斜，人鬼两界的门敞开，猩红的洪流从穹顶的裂缝中倾泻而下，吞噬了山间一切声响。此时天地无光，山风卷集着灰白的雪片狂舞，鬼切抓了一片下来，发现那不是六月飞雪，而是草木燃尽后的灰烬。  
鬼王的声音从他背后突兀响起：“是你杀了源赖光？”  
他一时茫然，这才发觉倒在廊下的源赖光——源家家主的脸、头发和衣物都被血染得一片污秽，与浸满血污的地板相比，也差不了多少了。他无言环顾四周，惊觉自己正身处人间炼狱。  
这并非我所愿。  
“山下全都是找上门的源家阴阳师，你给我呆在这儿，回来再算帐。”酒吞看了一眼火光连天的山谷，再顾不得其他，转身就走。  
鬼切仓惶地想要叫住他，刚踏出一步就听到恶鬼在他耳边低语：“还记得我是怎么教你的吗？不管什么时候都不能松开刀…”布满刀茧和伤痕的手握住了他的，接下来的刀法他很熟悉——  
已不如往昔的鬼王没有预料到这一刀，面容还保留着生前担忧的神情，有着火红卷发的头颅就从躯干分离，落在一旁的血泊中。  
鬼切张大了嘴，像条被仍在岸上的鱼，但又被什么扼住了喉咙。血流进了他的眼睛，视野所及都成了红，鬓发，血污，猩红洪流，红色绸缎，最后是暗红眼睛。是源赖光的？还是他自己的？他伏在地上，难以抑制地干呕起来。


End file.
